onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Leshu'a
The Leshu'a are a genetically compatible species for the Taiidan Race. They also hold the cure for the female deficiency in the Taiidan population. Genetics & History A mono-gender race and considered to be among the most beautiful at that, the Leshu'a are tall shapely humanoids who posses the many attractive features that most males of many species find attractive. Throughout their lifetimes they rarely age physically beyond their puberty age, and their bodies stay naturally muscular. Unlike most species however their 'hair' found only on their heads his actually loose but spines that droop down the sides of their head. Their pale soft purple and light blue skin is well known for exhibiting a cool touch that interacts with their mates nervous system. They can through this touch manipulate the emotions and physical responses of their mates. Overtime this touch can become so powerful that they can almost control their mates completely. Very few not including Taiidans can resist this sense of control that they have. Known for their ability to seduce other races it has been proven that not just the use pheromones but also the natural ability of Psychic suggestion. The Leshu'a however are not manipulative in the sense of wanting to control their mates, rather they want to please them and it should be noted that the Leshu'a love their mates with a passion that is rarely seen in other species. One known case in their history talks about one Leshu'a who fell in love with an intergalactic wanderer, and mated with him. As the wanderer grew older and the time came for him to die, she asked him for one last mating, and some unknown chemical reaction took place where the wander suddenly de-aged and became young again. This continued for many centuries until finally the Leshu'a died, however her mate lived on till he was about 30,000 years old. It would seem that the Leshu'a have the ability in some cases to transfer their lifetime caps over to their mates through mating. While this hasn't been experienced in modern history, it doesn't necessarily mean that it can't happen again. One thing that stands out about the species is their notable lack for bloodcells rather having a blood plasma which handles the both air distribution and energy delivering. Another thing noteworthy to mention is their ability like the Norians to be able to reshape their bodies at will, but able to do it to a greater extent being able to change the shape of their internal structures to be able to adapt to new conditions. The Leshu'a have no lungs and do not breathe through their mouths, rather their skin absorbs the necessary air, however their they are able to speak as air flows up and out of their mouths or their nose when their mouth his closed. Apparently their noses were once the intake system as they were able to once smell with them, however now smelling occurs with the air intake coming from their skin. One thing that should always be remembered is that anyone with Leshu'a for a wife is a very lucky man, because this a wife who will never leave her husband for anything, no matter what. They do not mate for life though. They are known for having odd mating habits though in some cases often doing things that are notably strange and have brought the question up as to whether or not they may need help in those strange sexual cravings. Category:Taiidan Compatibles